Gone
by Unknown648
Summary: This story covers the main storyline of my character, Bakufun the Typhlosion. Be warned, it will be pretty long...and parts will be kinky later into the story (though not too pornoghaphic), so viewer discretion is advised.
1. Bio

-Character List and Bio

_*Note: All characters not included in this bio are minor characters*_

* * *

><p>*Bakufun, Lv. 70. Male. Species: Typhlosion. Age: 18<p>

-A male Typhlosion cursed with a bad hand in life. Born timid and afraid of everything, Baku struggled through the early stages in his life. He wasn't quick to make friends much, preferring to avoid contact with others so he could stay in his own little world. His first real friend however, a little Vulpix named Starfire, grew up on him after thoroughly annoying him the first time they met. The two became inseperatable after a while before Baku's bad luck made the split.

*Moveset

-Hidden Power (Electric)

-Flamethrower

-Extrasensory

-Focus Blast

*Blaze Ability

*Kenya, Lv. 81. Male. Species: Ninetales. Age: 300+ (about 30 for his species)

-The role model of Baku's young life, Kenya was quick to fall in love with his child. Unlike other Pokemon who threw attacks at their opponents to settle disputes, Kenya's enchanting voice and peaceful deposition allowed him to settle any issues without anyone causing any physically harm. Baku idolized him before luck drove them away. When Baku is at his calmest, Kenya's teachings and disposition shine through him.

*Moveset

-Protect

-Hidden Power (Water)

-Will-O-Wisp

-Extrasensory

*Flash Fire Ability

*Hope, Lv. 62. Female. Species: Typhlosion. Age: 27

-Baku's mother, though he doesn't recall too much about her. Due to her absence because of her job in town, Baku never really got to know her all that well. Like Baku, she was generally sweet and loving, but also suffers from the same crippling negative aspect of being a Typhlosion (short, explosive tempers).

*Moveset

-Flamethrower

-Thunderpunch

-Roar

-Quick Attack

*Blaze Ability

*Starfire, Lv. 18. Female. Species: Vulpix. Age: 4

-The first Pokemon Baku truly fell in love with, Starfire (or Star for short) started out as Baku's closest childhood friend. Though their relationship as friends was rather rocky due to Baku's timidness, the two still managed to get along, eventually becoming potential mates for each other. Baku's luck again spelled disaster for the two, as her lost for him triggered a massive psychological shift in him. After her loss, Baku's timidness broke, revealing the harshness and reckless bravery that hid all this time.

*Moves

-Energy Ball

-Fire Spin

-Hypnosis

-Quick Attack

*Flash Fire Ability

*Chaos, Lv 73. Male. Species: Absol. Age: 22

-A troubling Absol, Chaos has been known to do what his name implies...cause chaos. Rude, heavily sarcastic and generally antisocial, he mainly spends his time holed up in the mountains where he lives, coming out not to warn people of bad times, but rather to cause them. His aggressive behavior often times mean that if someone wrongs him, they will pay with their lives.

*Moveset

-Swords Dance

-Night Slash

-Sucker Punch

-Stone Edge

*Super Luck Ability

*Nova, Lv. 70. Male. Species: Typhlosion. Age: 18

-A rare breed of his kind, Nova appears as if some artist had scrubbed away all the color in the Fire-types fur, his entire body in a palette of grays. Only the collar of fire around his neck, a vibrant blue-tinged flame, reveals any coloration. Much like Baku, Nova suffers from fits of uncontrollable rage, but at much more extreme levels. A sufferer of schizo-affective anitpersonality disorder, Nova experiences constant mood problems, hallucinations, and a total lack of empathy for anyone.

*Moveset

-Quick Attack

-Flare Blitz

-Earthquake

-Shadow Claw

*Flash Fire Ability

*Rifia, Lv. 45. Female. Species: Leafeon. Age: 17

-Rifia is a curious little Leafeon, a sufferer of histrionic personality disorder. She's naturally quiet and polite, and a bit timid at times, but yet can be also extremely bold. Her over-attachment to those she has any relationship to can both be helpful and annoying at times. She is Baku's second potential mate, but his first true one. Their relationship went sour however, as the two are no longer together. She wishes Baku was still with him, despite Baku wanting to end it permanently.

*Moveset

-Leaf Blade

-Protect

-Attract

-Grass Whistle

*Leaf Guard Ability

_*All characters beyond this point are not mine, but are important to this story. These characters belong to other authors or artists who agreed to let me use their likeness.*_

* * *

><p>*Omegan, Lv. 65. Female. Species: Umbreon. Age: 15<p>

-A serious Pokemon who won't hesitate to stand up for what she thinks is right. She has a form of PTSD that forces her to see vicious nightmares of the bloody battle that stole her friends from her. Despite this, she can still be very upbeat and silly when not threatened. A few scars cross both eyes and one scar rests over her Omega symbol on her shoulder.

Moves:

-Wish

-Protect

-Dark Pulse

-Quick Attack

*Synchronize Ability

*Wolf and Pyro

-Wolf, Lv. 60. Male. Species: Mightyena. Age: 17  
>-Pyro, Lv. 62. Male. Species: Charizard. Age: 17<p>

-Wolf and Pyro are two of Baku's closer friends in the present day, though not when they first met. The traveling team was known to cause trouble where ever they went, and had crossed Baku's path while he was still with Rifia. After she was hurt too much to go on, Baku's natural rage peaked, giving him the strength needed to defeat the traveling trio.

Moves:

-Wolf-

-Crunch

-Sucker Punch

-Retaliate

-Play Rough

*Intimidate Ability

-Pyro-

-Dragon Dance

-Rock Slide

-Dragon Claw

-Flare Blitz

_*_Blaze/Tough Claws Ability


	2. Chapter 1, Part 1

Chapter 1

*Part One of Two*

"...what?...W-why can't I see?..." All I could see was an endless expanse of white everywhere. A slight ringing in my ears muffled out all the surrounding noises, and the warmth of my home was gone...where was I?...

Eventually my vision began to return as a white figure turned to me (though still quiet blurry), its many tails hanging limply behind him as its muzzle nudged my side. I start to get scared; I still can't see well, and my hearing hasn't returned yet...but I felt its paw on my chest, and oddly enough, I calmed down. This figure didn't feel malevolent...but rather playful. Curling slightly around the limb, I looked at the figure above me, and was happily greeted with a warm smile before I was enveloped in one of its tails. I couldn't help but laugh a little as my little body left the ground, comfortably in this figures hold as it brought me over to someone new. This one had a tan underbelly, and its back was an almost violet hue. It's head framed in pinkish hued flames, with a mismatched set of eyes...one was the color of its flames, the other an almost emerald-green. It spoke out to me... I missed what it said, but it was a females voice... Smiling a little, I reached out for the new figure, happy to see who I believed was my mom for the first time.

"Isn't he just precious?..." I hear the white figure say, its voice not higher than a whisper as he draws closer to the female with me still in his tail. It sounded like it would be a male...was this my father? And why didn't he looked like the female?... Settling down beside her, he finally releases me in her lap so that I could get acquainted with her. I brushed my head lovingly a few times on her stomach, trying to persuade her to love on me back. Nothing at first... I look up to see the two of them touching their muzzles together. I was confused...what were they doing?

"N-not in front of the little one dear..." I hear her say, pulling away from...whatever they were doing for a second. Her hand found itself square on my back, her fingertips rippling through the fur on my back...soothing...slowly I found myself growing tired and curled up a little. Something furry brushes by my side...another of the white figures tails. In seconds, I'm surrounded by the soft furry mass...

"I doubt he understands what's going on her Hope...besides..." it trails off, the tip of his tail flicking under my chin lure me to sleep. "...he'll be out soon..."

Boy was he right...in no time I was out cold...the last thing I remembered that night was him wishing me a goodnight...and a goodnight it was.

I can still remember that first morning...out of our little den, over the large pointy things in the distance (which I later learned were called "mountains"), I could see the happy little disc of light we call the sun beginning to rise into the sky, painting the air with vibrant oranges and violets. It's light felt good to me...made me feel powerful. Squirming out of my parents hold on me, I sneaked away and headed to the "front door" of our den, which wasn't much more than an old blanket nailed to the top of the doorway. My parents were still out cold, with Kenya sprawled out and Hope using his tails as a blanket. I figured a quick look around town wouldn't hurt anyone...

Blissfully unaware of what I may find, I slipped outside and took a hard look at my new world. The few clouds that were in the sky had retreated into the distance, giving away to what looked like a beautiful day. Little dew drops clung to the grass beneath my feet, Pidgey and Starly carelessly swooped overhead, the occasional jingle of a Mareep's bell as it grazed arose its meadow..." How could this be a bad day?" I thought, following the stone trail that ran by our house.


	3. Chapter 1, Part 2

Chapter 1

*Part Two of Two*

A quiet five-minute walk through a small wooded area brought me to our town. Most of the shop-keepers were just opening up their shops when I strolled in, seemingly unaware I was there. I could smell the bakery ovens warming up today's doughy goodness, and the light aroma of Figy and Oran Berries hung in the air as I passed by. The smell alone was making me pretty hungry...for the first time, I hear my stomach growl in a cry for food. Only except I didn't think it was my stomach. It didn't take long for me to get noticed as I panicked at this new sound. A large, bi-pedaled creature with brownish skin came out of the store with an apron on, a mixing bowl in the crook of its arm as it stared me down. (I later learned that this was a Kangaskhan.) I didn't know what to say or do, so like a fool I just stood there in fear.

"...You're not from around here, are ye little one?" It said, it's voice oddly feminine for something of that size. It wasn't in a harsh tone, yet I still couldn't keep my heart from leaping out of my chest. I quietly nodded yes, never taking my eyes off her. She looked at me a bit more closely, tilting her head as something came to mind.

"...Are ye Kenya's boy?" She finally asked. I backed up a bit; how does she know my father? Finally, I nodded yes, but still kept my distance from her. Right about then, another figure appeared at the doorway. This one looked like the female, only with grayish colored skin, and was missing its armor plates. It too was a female... I could hear it in her voice as she asks who the "visitor" was. Maybe it was the larger's females daughter?

"Aw, don't you fret about the wee one there. That be Kenya's newest one, and it doesn't look like he'd harm even a wee Paras!" the mother laughed, nudging her daughter in my direction. Before I knew it, the little gray Kangaskhan had taken a hold of my fore paws, wildly spinning me around like a human girl would do with a Clefa doll. Terrified beyond belief, I kicked myself free as the vents on my back flared up for the first time in my life. The little Kangaskhan released her grip at the sight of the flames, sending my body soaring through the air and face first into the glass door of the bakery.

"S-sorry there buddy. Sometimes I get carried away with meself..." the little Kangaskhan said as she stood over me. I was still dazed from my "accident", and was now lying on my back like a Torkoal trapped on it's back. Too dazed to understand, I just nodded at her. She smiled a little before helping me back to my feet and carted me inside the store so I could sit down. Maybe they just decided that I had already made a fool of myself...no reason to add anymore injury to that.

Across the booth I was in, the little female took her place, enthusiast still ringing in her tiny voice. The adult disappeared back behind some swinging door, so it looks like I was flying solo at this point with this girl.

"I was wondering when I was gonna see you there bud! Hope had been pregnant with you for a while now, and I just new you'd pop out any moment!" she squealed, a rather dorky looking smile across her face as she slammed her hands on the tabletop.

"Arceus, are all females like this?..." my mind quietly pondered, praying that this was just one of those rare ones. Her questions grinded to a halt for a moment as a troubled look emerged.

"*light laughter*... Oh my, where are my manners?" she started, settling back into her seat. I could begin to feel a tad of annoyance build up inside of me because of her endless train of questions.

"I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is Isis, and my mother...that really big lady you talked to...everyone in town just calls her Mama Kanga." She smiled again, trying to take the end off a little. "So may I ask what your name is buddy?" Instantly my blood froze; I didn't have a name yet! Without a moment to think, I rolled out of my booth and made a dash out the door, Isis yelling at me to return. I didn't make it far, as in my blind panicky state, I ended up running into Kenya.

"E-easy there son..." the Ninetails started, one of his many tails curling around me like a Seviper coiling around a tree. "What's got you so spooked? And why did you leave the den?" I could tell he wasn't too happy with my "adventure", but he didn't sound like he was all too mad at me. Gripping his foreleg, I looked up at him with a sorrowful look in my eyes...it seemed to do it for him, as his face brightened up with a quick smile. I was quickly whisked offand placed on the base of his neck right about the time the two Kanga's came out.

"Kenya! Top of 'da mornin' to ye lad!" the mother chuckled, crouching down to be at Kenya's level. "I see you found your boy there...timid little one he is..."

"As to you, my fair lady." Kenya greeted, his cheery disposition never-failing. "Yeah, he seems to be one of those kits who isn't the bravest of the bunch..." he continued, stroking my back trying to calm me down. "Just you wait though...he'll be like his mother once he evolves."

"You're gonna have a handful then Kenya. Better train him now." she joked, still tending to the mixing bowl in her hands.

"We'll see then..." the Ninetales grinned before casting his gaze to Iris, who had managed to sneak into her mother's pouch. "And how are you this fine morning, sweety?" A quick flick of one of his tails under her chin sent the girl happily squealing.

"I'm just fine Mr. Kenya!" she giggled, taking hold of the Ninetales' furry appendage. Kenya just smiled and laughed as the little Kangaskhan rubbed her face with his tail; he didn't seem to mind all that much.

"*light chuckle* Well, if you two would please excuse my son's behavior-" Kenya started, only to be interrupted by Isis.

"Oh, he was no problem. 'Twas just a wee lost when we found him was all!" she said, her enthusiasm still strong in her voice.

"Well, terrific then! I should still be heading home now though...my mate is worried sick about the little one..." the Ninetales trailed off, withdrawing his furry appendage from Isis.

"Oh no, I understand. I'd be worried too if little Iris here ever disappeared on me. Go home Kenya." the mother urged, waving goodbye as she stepped inside again to continue working.

"Addio! VI vedrò più avanti!" (Goodbye, we will see you later.) my father roars over his shoulder as we leave town. For a few tense moments, an uneasy silence hung between us. I was pretty sure he was mad at me at this point...

"Son...please tell me you are okay..." I finally hear him say. I hesitated for a second...was he just concerned?

"...y-yes daddy..." I squeaked out, my face still buried in the fur of his neck. "...a-are you mad at me?..."

"Now what would be the point of being mad there son? All you did was go to town, and most everyone there is pretty nice. You wouldn't be in any harm..." the Ninetales said coolly. Not a shred of anger or disappointment in his tone either...

"...i-i'm sorry daddy..." I squeaked again, hugging my father's neck as tightly as I can. Almost immediately one of his tails surrounded me to hug me back.

"It's okay son. I just wished you would have waited a bit longer this morning was all. We were all suppose to go into town together, but...looks like you beat us to it." he chuckled, still plopping along at our leisurely pace. "Now let's pretend this didn't happen and grab a bit to eat, okay?" Almost like magic, my stomach rumbled again.

"Sounds like a good idea dad..."


	4. Chapter 2, Part 1

Chapter 2

*Part One of Three*

My first day of school...somehow I felt excited...and a little terrified. This was a new place for me and all...clinging to my father's fur, I looked around at some fellow Pokemon around me. Most were playing in little groups, some digging in the sand pit, a few Water-types playing in the little pond. A few here and there asleep under a tree, a few chasing each other playing tag. It seemed fun...

As my father continued to walk towards the building, I felt one of his tails starting to coil around my waist, signaling me to let go so I could get down. Gentle as he could be, he placed me down in front of him.

"Alright son...you have a nice day at school, okay?" the Ninetails started, curling a tail under my chin to be sure I was looking at him. "Don't let me hear you got in trouble on your first day..."

"I promise daddy..." I replied, gripping his tail to hug one last time. A smile broke out across his face before he leaned in to nuzzle me, his tail coiling around me to hug back.

" You get to class now. Don't be late..." he finally said, slowly withdrawing to turn away. I tucked my head down and turned, shuffling into the school alone.

Amiss the noise from the other Pokemon and the endless storm of teachers trying to regroup their students, I wondered aimlessly around trying to find my class...only to come to the conclusion that I had no idea what my room number was nor who my teacher was. So like an idiot I started to ask anyone and everyone. Most had no clue either, and the one's who did know just ended up being rude about it...one Scraggy I asked nearly buried me in the ground with a Headbutt just for asking! I just backed away as fast as I could, eventually running into someone else before taking them to the ground with me.

"O-oh Arceus, m-my bad..." I studered, trying to regain my barring. I look to see who I had bumped into...a little Vulpix, who had already recovered from our accident. A little chuckle escaped before I felt her muzzle under my side as she helped me back up.

"You're not the most graceful one, are you?" she asked, a little smirk on her face. I stupidly missed the sarcasm and just shook my head a little. " What's your name anyway? I haven't seen you before..." she asked, her head tilted a little as she examined me. Nervously I choked out "Bakufun," though I was studering like crazy. Suddenly her face lit up... I cringed a little...something told me she already knew something about me. And I was right...she went on and on about my little misadventure with Iris at the bakery, about how she knew my parents through her own...it was creepy really. I don't even know her name, but yet she can tell me what has happened since I was born.

Finally, I asked her what her name was, hoping it would deflect her attention off of me for the time being.

"Oh me? It's Starfire." she announced coolly, swishing her little tails around with a dorky little smile. Suddenly a bell went off in the hallway... I look to see that everyone is scattering off to class, and yet I'm still here lost.

"Come on Bakufun, we're going to be late!" she chimes, nudging me from behind to get me to move.

"Where are we going?!" I yell as Starfire keeps shoving me, threatening to knock me off balance again.

"Do you see the lady in the dress over there?" she grunts out, still pushing me across the floor despite my efforts to resist. Sure enough, a Gardevior was rushing other smaller Pokemon inside. "That's where we have to go, Baku."

"You could've just /said/ that instead of taking me hostage..."

As I get hoarded into the classroom between Starfire's shoving and the teachers nagging voice, the other students get to their seats, scrambling to make sure they're beside their friends. By the time I'm in, only one seat remained...and there were two of us still standing.

"This is unfortunate... I don't have an extra desk for the both of you...what to do..." the Gardevior started, pacing a little to come up with a solution.

"Miss Teacher... Lady...um...we are both kind of little...we could share a desk for now..." Starfire started, tilting her head towards the teacher. Instantly I refused; I don't want to be stuck with her! I started to say something until the teacher interrupted us.

"Starfire, that's brilliant! It'll work for now until I can request another desk. Quickly, get to your seat, you two!"

"B-but!...Don't I get a say in this?!" I squeaked out as Star started pushing me again.

"Relax Baku, it'll be fun!" she chimed with enthusiasm. I let out a little groan...not even twenty minutes in, and already I'm stuck with a stalker girl. Great way to start off my school life, isn't it?... I hand my head in shame, only glancing to the side from time to time as I hear my peers talk amongst them. What were they saying?...was it about me?... Star?...

With a disgusted growl I climb into my little wooden seat, trying to tune in to the teacher's lesson. Star is up with me not long after, wiggling herself beside before going quiet. I can feel the negative tension I have for her already building up...but at least she didn't bother me while the lesson was going on.

About thirty minutes passed before the bell in the hallway started to ring again. Everyone cluttered around the door, all trying to squeeze through the door, and the teacher not daring to help. I think she was actually getting a kick out of us all struggling to escape...the look on her face was of pure amusement...

Star was still sitting beside me in the chair, still blocking me in. I guess she was waiting for the pileup to clear up before leaving herself.

"So um...where do we go next?" I asked, still looking at the teachers face.

"Hmm?...oh, we go to recess now. Don't have to come back inside until lunch time." she responded, carefully leaping down from her seat. "Are you going to come with?...or am I going to have to drag you with me again?" she asked, a crooked little grin across her face. With a bit of an annoyed growl, I look over the edge of my seat to hop down...only problem is...as a Cyndaquil, I still don't have the best vision, nor depth perception...so I horribly butchered my landing, rolling and stopping on my back. I can hear Star laughing at me again as she helps to right me.

"Come on silly...lets go." The little Vulpix gave lead, a flick in her tails as if a sign to follow. Though hesitant, I did. We walked outside to the playground, making our way to the central play place, a large castle full of slides, swings and bars for everyone to play with. A few Pokemon were taking turns trying to fly from jumping off the swing sets, another group darting through the supports playing a game of tags. A busy place indeed...maybe a little too busy for my taste though.

"Alright Baku, I'll be back later!" she chimed as she took off, sprinting away to chase down a Shinx.

"*sighs* Finally..." Alone again...and happy to be that way. I started to wonder around as I always do, evading the swarm of tag players as I made my way into the heart of the play set. Oddly enough, it was fairly quiet despite the ruckus outside. And dark...one would think they would put holes in the equipment so that nobody would suffocate if they got stuck. Brushing that aside, I climbed higher and higher, taking note of how few Pokemon were towards the top. I started to feel worried...did something happen up there?... Am I even allowed up there? Why hasn't anyone stopped me? All the questions rang in my head as I reached the top, an open air balcony that stood high above the rest of the play field, minus the trees a few Flying-types were roosting in. A gentle breeze whistled through the rungs of the handrail, the sweet smell of Oran on the breeze..."Why isn't everyone up here?" I thought...

"BAKU! GET DOWN FROM THERE!" I hear from somewhere on the ground. Skittish as I am, I jumped back pretty hard nearly falling over as I did. I carefully get back to the rail, peaking out over the edge to see everyone swarming around the playhouse's base to see me. They all looked so surprised...but why?

"BAKU!" Again, I jumped a little, still searching for who was calling for me. Out of the corner of my eye I catch Star, an absolutely mortified look in her eyes. "GET DOWN FROM THERE!"

"W-why?..." I choked up. Why should I? I'm not hurting anyone...


	5. Chapter 2, Part 2

Chapter 2

*Part Two of Three*

"... Why are you up here, boy?" I hear a voice call, it's voice as cold as steel. Instantly my spine felt as if it was made of ice... I turned to see how had approached me. One was a Pawniard, sharpening its knife like hands with Hone Claws as it approached me. Another figure, this one an off-colored Pidgeotto, dropped down from his roosting place in the far off trees to land beside the Pawniard. Being me I backed up, only to run into the handrail after the first step.

"There's no use running now, little mouse..." the Steel-type laughed, his steely voice sending chills through my body. All I can think was "What did I do wrong?..." as the two inched closer and closer.

"BAKU! BEHIND YOU!" Star cried out. By the time I had realized what she said, it was too late. A third Pokemon, this time a Treeko who had climbed up the side of the play set, had managed to jump the rail and snatch me off the ground. Struggled as I may, there was no escaping the Treeko's grip it had on me. Again the eerie laughs of the three echoed around as the Steel and Flying-types closed in.

"What can I do?...and why me?..." That's all I could think when the Pawniard held its blade to my chest. I was scared for my life...what was going to happen to me? Was I really going to be hurt by these 'mons, for no reason? I hung lifelessly in the Treeko's grip, glaring at the silver blade pointed at my heart. I look up to see the Pawniard's face light up, pulling its hand back a little before his first attack. Out of fear, I yelled, closing my eyes as I braced for it...

"AAAAGGHHHHH!"

Suddenly my body hits the ground...but I'm in pain...did he miss?...

I open my eyes to see the Pawniard holding its side, scorch marks marring its side. Behind me, the Treeko behind me had burns all over its hands, with an open cut on the inside of its left arm.

"*growls* I'LL KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE-!" the Pawniard screams as it charges at me again. Another wave of fear breaks out in me, my lungs full of fire from his threat. I couldn't help but scream again, but this time I felt something...different...the surrounding air took a bluish tint, and what was fire in my lungs became a Flamethrower attack that engulfed the Steel-type. I could hear the panicked cries of the other's from the ground, all unsure of what was happening up here. Finally, the fire stopped as I ran out of breath...as well as my attacker. The poor Steel-type lied collapsed on the ground, black scorch marks across its entire body.

"I-I-I'm getting out of here!" the Treeko cried, darting through the gaping in the handrail to scale down the play set again. The Pidgeotto stood fast, though it had taken a few steps back from the vicious Flamethrower that razed his...ally. I stood panting for a moment, waiting to see if the bird would make his move.

"...that's a surprise...though young, you actually have Fire moves..." the Pidgeotto finally spoke, glaring at the roasted Pawniard. Was he actually impressed or something?... I kept my eye on him just to be safe, feeling the burning in my chest again...

"...in hind sight, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to recruit them...especially seeing how one fried so easily...and how the other just took off like he did..." The bird shook his head at the Pawniard again before looking to me. "No matter... I can handle this myself...after all..." he trailed off, spreading his wings a bit. Suddenly, tons of copies of him appeared from thin air...his Double Team move...the ice in my spine returned at the sight of all of them. Which one was real?!...

"... Might as well do it right." they all said in unison as they took to the sky, climbing straight up before launching their combined aerial attack. Everywhere I looked, there was the bird. I couldn't hit them all! There's no way with Flamethrower! I curled a bit, trying to hide behind my own Smokescreen attack.

"Don't even bother..." I hear as a Defog attack flushed away the black smoke, revealing myself again to the raptor. Again and again, I tried to use my Smokescreen to hide, only to have the swarm of raptors blow it away. I aimlessly tried to nail them with Flamethrower attacks, only for them to effortlessly evade them as well. They were getting closer and closer, but yet I couldn't do anything to stop them! I yelled again as one copy started to close in, ready to land a Wing Attack. Another Flamethrower...a hit! The copy vanished, only for another to appear in its place. Only barely did I dodge the first strike, only to get broadsided by another that send me tumbling back to the handrail. Another attack from directly above... I rolled away just in time, and caught another with Flamethrower, only to get nailed by another Wing Attack to my kidneys. Another attack from the right, though the last shot had taken the breath out of me... I braced as best as I could before getting launched again, only barely holding onto the handrail. Only my grip separates me from where I am now to a 20' fall to the ground...and I can already feel myself slipping...

"I have you now..." the bird finally says, its copies disappearing as he hovers on the opposite side of the rail from me. I try my best to get off a quick Flamethrower, only for his Defog to smother the flames. He lands on the rail just to my side, his claws just a mere inch away from digging into my paw. "It's a shame you put up such an effort for no reason..." he said, tilting his head a little as if he was mocking me. "Now you'll just...faint tired...maybe die...that is a far drop if you can't fly..."

"B-but...why?..." I mutter, barely holding on.

"...survival of the fittest..." A quick Peck to the hand sent me writhering into pain, finally making me release my grip. The shrieks of the other's rang through my head as I fell to the ground, feeling as if I was in slow motion... I closed my eyes and waited...

And waited...

And waited...

Something was off... I should've landed by now... I opened my eyes to see a strange blue aura around me, with Star a few steps away covered in the same aura. Her face bore one of pain, but yet she still was focused directly on me...was she doing this?...

Finally, the aura stops as she collapses a little, myself falling the last two inches unassisted onto my side. I let out a groan in pain as I land on my kidneys, curling up a bit as I do. Star recovers and quickly walks up to me.

"Baku?..." Her voice low, and filled with concern. "Baku, are you okay?..." I weakly nod yes even though I was in quite a lot of pain. Her little maul starts pressing into me as she checks for herself... I guess I didn't pass her inspection, as she called for someone to get the nurse.

"I'll stay with you Baku...just rest now..."


	6. Chapter 2, Part 3

Chapter 2

*Part Three of Three*

An hour or so passed by before I woke up in the schools' clinic, my torso bound in white gauze. I tried to roll over to get back up on my feet, only to get a fuzzy red paw on my shoulder.

"Baku, lie down...you're hurt..."

It took me a few moments to realize that Star had bedded down beside me. I did as she asked, uncomfortably lying back down and curling up again.

"You need anything?..." she asked, nudging at my back with her muzzle. Nothing really striked me at the moment...unless she could magically get the blood out of my kidneys, but I doubt she could do that. I started to shake my head no, only to feel her crawl on top of me. Unsure of what she was trying to do, I let it happen for a few moments...

"...what are you doing?" I finally ask, a hint of annoyance in my voice.

"You looked cold..."

"... I'm not..."

"You feel cold thou-"

"Would you please get off me?..."

Right about then an Audino rounded the corner, wheeling in a kart with a few other small 'mons and an assortment of medicines. We both just stared at here for a few moments before she wheeled in the cart.

"I see someone's feeling better already...and your friend is back too." the nurse chimed with enthusiasm. Instantly I wanted to defend myself...after all, I still really didn't know Star, and yet she's being weird trying to lie on top of me like a Purloin does to its human. But of course Star cut me off before I could get a word out. So I was basically stuck here...maybe the Audino took pity on me or something, but after an eternity the two talking among themselves, I was whisked away from the weird little fox. Lying in that cart, I started to nod off again...

The sun hits its apex as I wake up again. I'm still feeling a bit weak and sleepy, but I manage to sit myself up. No resistance... I take Star couldn't get to where I was...speaking of which, where was I?...

As my sleep blindness begins to fade, I can begin to make out certain things. White, bare walls...clean beds, corners tucked and sheets white enough to mistake as paper...the eerie /BEEP/ resonating from down the hall...at least I think it's a hall...was I sent to a hospital?... Terribly confused, I wanted to get up and see for myself. A quick kick to escape the covers, and I'm free...or so I thought. The covers were gone, yes, but a new object caught my attention. Along the bed ran a tube, filled with some strange, clear liquid I've yet to see before... I look up, tracing the line to a bag that hung on a stand behind me. Okay, no big deal...where does the other end go?... Tracing it back, I see that it goes under the bandages around my belly...it took a moment to click, but I started to panic. Were they trying to kill me?! Just after almost got killed by the Pidgeotto?!

Almost as if I had just got stung by a Beedrill, I threw myself from the bed, slamming into the ground hard before sprinting through the doorway. I could feel the tube break free on the way down, followed by an extremely sharp pain in my side, but I didn't care. I had to run, before they killed me. All my mind was telling me to do was run...run and get back to home, whatever the cost. Darting through the legs of the nurses and doctors in the halls, I tore through the barren hallways, turning corner and after corner looking for an escape. I ran and ran, never stopping.

Until I body slammed someone because I wasn't looking at where I was going.

With a hitch in my side, I scrambled to get off the ground and run again, only to see that I had hit Star. I did feel bad...but I was too worried with my own ordeals to particularly care. Limping on, I tried to keep going, only to have the little Vulpix cut me off. Try as I may she held her ground, not letting me pass her.

"Baku, you need to rest..." she kept saying, using only her head to cut me off. I could see it in her eyes that she wanted me to stop, but I didn't care. Suddenly I see her face go from conserved to one of terror...

"BAKU, STOP! YOU'RE BLEEDING!"

...my first question was, "What is bleeding?"... I could see she was staring at my chest. Did I lie in something?... I look down, expecting to see that maybe that my wrapping were a little brown with dirt, but instead got the nasty little surprise of seeing a reddish-brown over where that tube was out. Was that thing really...inside of me? I didn't think it was anything serious, but Star must have known better. Against my will, she started to shove me into a neighboring room that was vacant.

"What's so bad Star?" I ask, still gazing at the red splotch on my chest. The little Vuplix quickly nipped at a free piece of the gazing, pulling and spinning me a little as the ribbons flew off.

"...that's why...look..."

I look down to see my blood stained fur, along with a small silver needle that landed on the floor with a small metallic clink. To the end of it, the reminisce of the hose remained.

"That was inside of you Baku...if you weren't careful, you could have killed yourself on that..." Instantly I froze...if I could have killed myself on that, then why didn't they just do it themselves?!

"B-but they tried to kill me..."

"No Baku...they were trying to give you medicine so the pain would go away..."

I crossed my little arms as best I could and glared at her. "How would you know that? How do I know it's not a poison?..."

Star walked up a little closer to me, keeping her head down as she did. She got about a pace away before she knocked me to the ground, her paws in my side. I wanted to yell at her as my pain level spiked, but she started to hush me like she was in control. I turn to try to roll free, only to see her go completely still, her head bowed and eyes closed...what was this weirdo doing?...Suddenly the blue aura from before began to surround her again, its brightest lights around her fore paws which were still dug into my hip. It still hurt, but...not as much... I look up to see that the brown dried fur was starting to go away, as well as the pain...almost like magic, I was like I had showed up to school in a matter of 15 seconds!

The light show around her began to fade as she pounced back off me, letting me free again. No more pain...no more of that "bleeding" stuff...what did she do?...the fire fox opened her eyes again, casting a little smile at me as she gleamed at her doing. I was about to thank her before she nudged me back to my feet again.

"Come on Baku, let's get back to class. It's almost time to eat!" she threw over her shoulder as she bolted through the door. Confused as a Psyduck I stood there like a retard for a few moments before following as well.


	7. Chapter 3, Part 1

Chapter 3

*Part One of Three*

"Thanks again for what you did Star..." I started, trying to start-up a little conversation. On our way back, an uneasy silence had grown between us, only ever broken by an occasional slam of a locker from down another hallway, or the clink of the metal doors as someone when outside the school.

"What did I do again?..." she asked, looking at me with a confused look in her eyes. I kindly reminded her with a point to my side, stopping to stand up as I do. It took her a moment to realize what I was doing though, as she had to stop and stare at me for a few moments to get it.

"Oh, the healing..." she finally says, her tails whisking back and forth on the ground behind her. I wanted to ask how she had forgotten something she did not even five minutes ago, but I decided against it. Another question loomed in my head...actually, there were quiet a few come to think of it...

"Star, do you know why those 'mon were trying to hurt me?..." I asked, still looking at my side as I did.

"That...Baku, do you know what hazing is?"

"Hazing?... Like the move?" I asked, unclear about what she ment.

"No not Haze, hazing...it's like a..."rite of passage" for newcomers. Something that has to be done before you can get accepted..." she trailed off, a duller look in her eyes. Did she go through it herself?... I focused my attention on her as she caught herself again. "Usually it's either painful, embarrassing...or really degrading...depending on who you were and where you came from, it varied..."

"...does everyone get..."hazed" here?" I asked, feeling a bit worried about her. She dully nodded her head, avoiding my gaze as she did.

"Sometimes they taking a liking to the females, though not in a good way...that Treeko who had you pinned...he had convinced me to follow him to the top before holding me down to where I couldn't get free..." she continued, her voice getting more and more grave. Her body began to tremble, her head tucked low with her ears flat against her head. I could tell this must've been traumatic for her...

"Star, y-you can stop..." I started, walking up to nudge her gently to see if she was okay. Without any warning I found myself quickly enveloped in a surprise hug, her fore paws wrapped around my throat as she started to cry... I didn't want to upset her anymore than she already was, so I let it happen, trying desperately to hide my embarrassment from having her latch onto me like she did...

"I wish I could've stopped them sooner..." I hear her say, her legs going limp under me. I was starting to struggle under our combined weight, but still held my ground under her. "You were lucky they just wanted you roughed up...they wanted more from me..." she continued to sob, rubbing her chin into my back. Again I can feel the embarrassment grow within me as I look away, my face starting to burn a bit. "... I was lucky my Hypnosis landed on that Pidgeotto...and that the other two hated fire... I would've been a mother by now..."

Instantly my blood started to boil hot from that thought...how could they be so despicable, especially at their age?...and why were they so mean to begin with? Were they just the bad eggs that were lucky enough to hatch?... My thought process was cut short as my little legs began to buckle under the strain. I tried to get Star to at least take her own weight again, but she didn't seem to catch my words in time as we both crumbled to the ground. My landing was again ungraceful as I slammed back first onto the cold floor, Star dropping down on my stomach chin first. Out of pain I tensed up, closing my eyes to groan in pain for a moment. The room goes silent again afterwards... I let it go for a few moments before peeking out again, seeing Star looking at me, her face bearing a look of embarrassment. I feel the burning in my face return as I realize how bad this must look...

"S-star?"

"Y-yes Baku?..."

"... Could you please get off me?" The little Vulpix nodded as she tried to squirm off me again, looking away as she did. I did my best to look the other way as well, being sure to wait a moment before getting up just to be sure she was free.

"L-let's agree that never happened Baku..." she said, tucking her head down again.

"Sure...let's get back to class now...we're already late as it is..."


	8. Chapter 3, Part 2

Chapter 3

*Part Two of Three*

Back in the classroom now, the two of us have returned to our seats, though no longer side by side like we usually do. Thanks to the ADHD Sentrent in front of us, who repeatedly feels compelled to look around recklessly and disturb the class, we really couldn't see. Not that it mattered to me...to be honest, I didn't know what the teacher's lesson was about. On and off I wanted to sleep, only to have Star nearly headbutt me trying to see around the Normal-type. Finally I got the wrong end of the stick again as she puts her fore paws on my shoulders, resting her head and frame along my own so she can see over me. I snort a little fire out of annoyance, but again just accept it as I always do. She was quite warm though...like a nice soft blanket, though admitably she wouldn't hold still long enough to let me sleep.

Finally the bell to dismiss us to go home rings after a few hours of being Star's step stool. The little fox slips off me, back into the seat before gracefully leaping down as she always does. Leaving me to fail spectacularly as I try to get down myself...again, he who does not have depth perception shouldn't jump, but being stubborn as I am, I try anyway. Not only did I butcher my landing, I messed up so bad I ended up rolling as I landed, only to stop as I take out the desk in front of me. Through the self-induced headache I can hear her giggling at me...I look up to see her standing over me, a cocky little smile on her face as her tails swish to and fro behind her head.

"Oh Baku...when will you learn how to get down from there?..." she continued to giggle, nudging me back up with her muzzle as she helped me back to my feet.

"When I evolve and stop being blind..." I thought with a sneer as I regained my footing...

"Come on silly, let's go home already. This day must have been long for you, considering you were trying to sleep half the time in class." the little Vuplix teased, standing and turning to head out the door. Without a word, I followed her out until we reached the courtyard, where all the parents were waiting for us to return. I started to look for Kenya's red markings on his back and neck...surely he'd be the only Ninetails to look like that. My mind also searched for Hope, as I was pretty sure I was the only Cyndaquil here. For the life of me, I couldn't find them though...I kept searching though, eventually running into Star's parents. The Ninetails, her mother most likely...and the male...I'm not sure what it was. I could see a black figure, and it was a quadrepet like a Ninetails; long horns curled off the top of its head, bone ridges across the length of it's back, fangs long enough to go through me...what was he? Kenya and Hope hadn't arrived yet, so I went to see for myself. Star seemed to have their attention at the moment, despite facing towards me...didn't last long though, as Star spotted me while I tried to sneak up on them.

"Daddy, look! He's over there!" she shouted, rushing up to me before shoving me from behind to the others.

"W-why do you insist on doing this woman?!" I cried out, trying to dig my heels into the dirt to stop her.

"Oh come on Baku, it'll be fun!"

"Not with you in charge!" I protested in vain. Before I knew it, I was but a mere foot away from the black figure...I could of swore I saw my reflection in his fangs as he bend down to my level.

"And who is this, sweety?..."it asked. I assumed that was to Star, as I nervously turned away and hid my face.

"That's my friend Baku, daddy. He's timid, I know..." she started, sitting by his left fore paw before curling her tails around his leg.

"...very timid. But he seems nice." The dog nudged my side, and I about freak out as I jump backward, launching a Flamethrower attack out of fear. The flames strike the dog before spreading out, catching Star as well...I thought I had made a grave mistake, but they didn't even flinch. They didn't even seemed the least bothered by it either!

"Silly Baku...if you were trying to hurt us, you can't use fire." the little Vulpix giggled, her trademark dorky smile returning as she did. "We all have Flash Fire as an ability...so we don't ever get hurt by it." My first logical thought was /Why would I try to hurt you?/, but because I was still too afraid of the father, I just stood there.

"Baku...say, that's Kenya's boy, right?" the father asked.

"Yep!" Star exclaimed, her face beaming with happiness.

"Well then...Star, could you do us a favor and walk Baku home? His home is just down the road from ours, okay. Kenya told me at work today he was going to be busy at home and wouldn't be able to pick Baku up today. Hope was in town at work as well, so she couldn't pick him up either."

"Yes, daddy." Star says, leaving her father's side to stand at my own. "I'll be sure he gets back safely!" /Ah, great.../ I think to myself with a sigh, turning to look towards the main road where my house was at. /Another mile of being her slave.../


	9. Chapter 3, Part 3

Chapter 3

*Part Three of Three*

It's about a half an hour after school has let out, and the two of us are finally back at my home. Oddly enough it's quiet out...usually Kenya would be cooking something, but nothing in particular seemed to show that he was...he wasn't in the garden either...I wonder where he is?

"Star, I'll be ri-" I started to say to Star, wanting to tell her to stay until I found Kenya, only for her to rush inside my home without me. "What are you doing?!" I yell as I chase her inside. Rounding the corner of the door frame, I see Star sitting at Kenya's feet, her body wrapped up in one of his tails.

"My, my little one, easy...what have you done with my son now? Your mother told me he was with you..." the Ninetales coolly asked, bringing his muzzle to her level.

"He should be over..."she started, turning just in time to see me standing in the doorway.

"Well, that answers my question. I see you've made friends already, especially with little Star here..." Kenya chuckles, a little smile on his face as he looks at me. _"Solo una settimana fa, e già ha una cosa per il signore..."_ (Only a week old, and already a thing for the ladies...) I hear him chuckle again as he says that, yet I don't understand what exactly he is saying...but I still feel a little uneasy about his statement. Was he laughing at the fact that Starfire was basically bossing me around?...Was it because I just knew her in general?...

"I'm sure you two will be good friends with a little time." the Ninetails gleamed, releasing Star to turn around and return to the kitchen. "Starfire, how about you stay the night here? Your parents told me a little while ago that they were going to be a little busy tonight and wouldn't be home until later tomorrow morning."

"Yes, Kenya!" Star responded, her little smile returning. /Arceus, come on, help me out here.../

"But daddy, where will she sleep if she does that?" I asked, hoping it would change his opinion.

"Who else but with you, Baku?" Kenya called from the kitchen.

"M-ME?!" I barked, taking a step back in shock. "W-why me?!"

"You've got plenty of space in that room of yours to the two of you. Plus it's only for the night."

"Come on Baku, it'll be fun!" the little Vulpix chimed.

/Great...Arceus, why do you hate me?.../ I thought. I just can't get rid of her...and now to think I have to send the night with her as well. I hold my head in disappointment before walking into the kitchen. Kenya was busy making a stew by the looks of it...a knife held in one tail, a portion of meat already cut up on a cutting board, several berries and vegetables displayed on the counter. One by one the Ninetails skillfully diced up everything before pouring it all into our largest pot, putting the knife down before igniting the firewood underthe pot with his Will-O-Wisp. Only things left were water and spices if he wanted to add them...Kenya perched his front paws over the top of the pot, closing his eyes as if he was trying to think of something...slowly a ball of light began to go above the pot, growing bigger and bigger by the moment before he opened his eyes again. The ball of light vanished as a splash of water took its place, quickly filling the pot and making everything begin to float around.

"There...now it's a waiting game...you two go relax for a little while. I'll call you back in when dinner is ready." the Ninetails said, looking over his shoulder at me and Star while he cleaned up.

"Yes daddy..."

Another hour passed by while we waited on dinner...the two of us had camped out in my room in that time. We were just having a little back and forth conversation about ow our parents were different...by that, I mean they're different species. We also talked about her psychic abilities, ones I probably shared since Kenya did know Extrasensory. Star knew it to, though she wasn't the strongest with it yet. She claimed that her use of it to break my fall back at school was the strongest she's ever used it, but she knows of Pokémon who could probably throw a Steelix around like a pebble. I was interested to see if I really could do it myself now...I was in the middle of trying to lift a little stick with my own psychic abilities (if I even had any) when we both hear Kenya call for us. The two of us walked back out to the kitchen where Kenya was already setting our plates down. Though he was still busy tending to the stew, he had bowls of all kinds being whisked across the room via his Extrasensory, almost if magically they were alive and were setting themselves.

"Go ahead and sit down you two. Dinner is ready." the Ninetails said as he smothered the last of the flames from his "stove" with a little sand. Another round of Extrasensory brought the food to the various bowls in little streams, like little Aqua Jets twisting through the air until they reached their bowls. The smell of Spelon and Micle berries fill the room as they fly by, adding a nice spicy aroma to the room...the two of us do as we're told and sit down, eyeing the blazing hot stew only a Fire-type could handle...and even we would find this a little difficult to eat. Between the Tarous meat, little bits of the red Spelon and green Micle float throughout the golden hued broth, a flurry of color and flavor to offset the bland coloring of the bowls...

"So...wanna go first?...You're dads cooking looks..." Star started, gazing into the bowl at what would probably cause the first case of a burn on a Fire-type. Truth be told, most of Kenya's meals had more mild berries in it, like Razz or Tamato. Hesitantly I lap at the broth once or twice...nothing but the usual spiciness you'd feel from a Razz berry...a few more laps, and still nothing out of the ordinary.

"Seems okay..." I said as I reach for my little glass of Oran juice. Star seemed content with my answer as she began to eat her own meal. Though I was still confused about why Kenya used such rare and extreme variants of berries when simple Razz or Tamato berries can do the same effect...anyway we continue for a bit before Kenya comes to sit with us, an especially larger bowl for himself.

"So how is everything tonight? Not too spicy, right?" the Ninetails asks as he starts to funnel himself a potrion of the meal from the great cooking pot.

"Same as always, daddy. Just right..." I said, feigning a smile. I do like his cooking, but something other than blazing hot would be nice once in a while...

"I see...was school okay for the most part?" I turned a little and glanced away...all in the period of a few hours, I got hazed, nearly fell twenty feet into the ground headfirst, tore myself open with a IV needle, and had to put up with the little weirdo beside me...not exactly a good day in anyones book, especially my own. But I couldn't let Kenya know that...

"It was okay daddy...just really big, so I got lost a lot..." I lied, my head in the bowl as I did so. A moment of silence between us passed...I started to worry that he knew I was lying already

"Yeah, that school is pretty big. Pretty easy to get lost in there unless you've been there a while." the Ninetails responded, wiping his maul with a napkin held in one of his tails. "How long did it take for you two to find each other?"

"Oh, not long Kenya! We just happened to bump into each other o the way to class; we do almost everything together. We even share the same desk in class!" the Vulpix chimed, her dorky look returning to her face.

/You are too enthusiastic about that.../ I reached for my glass again, trying to drown my snide comments in Oran juice as I did.

_"Non ci vorrà molto prima che essi possano essere coniugati..."_ (It won't be long before they start mating) my father says in a low tone, shaking his head with that devious grin. Dear Arceus, I need to know what he's saying when he speaks like that...I quietly return to my meal, finishing off the last of it before excusing myself from the table. Soon afterwards was bedtime for us anyway...I slip outside for the time being, stepping out into the dark to gaze at the stars for a while. I never understood why, but I always felt my calmest when I'm out here. Amongst the black sky with the stars and moon, the flickering lights of the Voltbeat and Illumise in the distance, the gentle breeze that always flowed across the land...this was my sanctuary...some time passes before Kenya pops his head out the door, Star nearly asleep across the nap of his neck and head.

"Time for bed son. Try not to wake up little Star when you go to sleep tonight." he whispers, nodding at me to come back in. Without question I do, silently returning to my room to curl up in my little bed. Kenya apparently had another bed ready, hastily made with an old quilt we had. Another Extrasensory lifted her from him and set her in her made shift bed, all without disturbing the little foxes slumber. With a little hug from Kenya, I bedded down and got comfortable for the night before drifting asleep...


End file.
